comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Philip Spencer (Earth-5)
Philip Spencer is a superhuman and member of the Fantastic Four. History Philip Spencer was born into an era of science. He was born on the Moon, and always appreciated knowledge. His early life was good, as he was extremely popular among his friends. He loved the solitude of the Moon. But, he soon endured a major tragedy. In a grocery run, his mother's moon buggy crashed head-on into another. His parents were fine, as well as the other drivers. But 10 year old Philip became paralyzed from the neck down. From this point on, he was homeschooled, and all of his friends had deserted him. Life had taken an unfortunate turn, but things would soon be better. Despite his injury, he was still very intelligent, and he was often compared to Stephen Hawking. In 2080, he heard news of a procedure that could potentially cure him. The only catch was that the doctor who would perform it was on Earth. He decided it would be worth it to leave the Moon to get some of his life back. He made a safe trip to Earth, and found the doctor, supposedly a descendant of Abraham Erskine. The procedure was successful, but there was a catch: he could move again, but he still did not have the ability to feel. He used his new ability to regain a normal life and pursue a scientific career. But soon, he developed complications, he found his arms growing longer, and he called Erskine. Erskine deduced that he had developed elasticity, and he referred him to other patients of his who had discovered "powers." They banded together to become the Fantastic 4 in the year 2085. After a few good years of crimefighting, the Fantastic Four were sent to the sidelines. There were too many heroes in their era, so they never got to enter battle. But in 2099, they were approached by one of the greatest heroes of the future: Kang. He presented them with a situation: the people who were supposed to become the original Fantastic Four had died. Then he gave them an offer: the timestream should be safe if they went back to replace the 4. They agreed, and were warned that the trip could mutate them. Upon entering the past, they were forced to ditch their old costumes and create new ones. He found that his intelligence decreased in the trip, and decided to attempt to regain his former knowledge. Philip took the codename of Mr. Fantastic: proud leader of the new Fantastic Four. Powers and Abilities Powers: Elasticity: Philip has the ability to extend and shape his tissue in any way he wishes. He can stretch his body to a maximum of 1750 feet, and create any shape out of his body. Time Travel: ''All members of the Fantastic 4 were given the ability to jump between the present and 2099 to talk to Kang. '''Abilities:' Genius: Philip was formerly a master genius, but after the time-travel, his intelligence was reduced. Now he simply classifies as a legal genius, and must regain what he lost. Despite his lowered intelligence, he is still a very smart man, one of Earth-5's smartest. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-5 Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-5) Members Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Elasticity Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Geniuses Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Original Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Travel Category:Memory Loss Category:Earth-5 Future Category:Versions of Mister Fantastic